15 minutos
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Eram só 15 minutos, um chocolate quente, um sanduíche, nada a perder e muito a ganhar. Presente para Lady Murder. Sasori/Sakura. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Gaara.

**Presente para Lady Murder.**

**

* * *

**

**15 minutos  
**_I just __wanna __stay __with__ you. Sing with you, cry with you, smile with you. I love you, and I'll always be with you... _

**

* * *

**

Sakura mordeu o lábio, enquanto mexia sua xícara de café. Mordia o lábio a espera de conseguir fazê-lo sangrar: queria que as pessoas do Café achassem que ela chorava por isso e não por um cara que simplesmente não se importava com ela.

Suspirou. Não havia motivos por estar ali. Nem estava com vontade de tomar café, na verdade. Chamou o garçom. Pediu a conta e ele estranhou ao notar que a xícara estava intacta. Mesmo assim, ela iria pagar, não era? E era isso que importava.

Sakura só queria sair dali. Queria ir para casa e chorar no seu travesseiro, vendo algum filme em preto e branco e tomar sorvete de chocolate. Fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas. Quando tornou a abri-los, havia uma pessoa sentada na sua frente. "Sasori?" ela estranhou.

"O Uchiha magoou você outra vez." não era uma pergunta. Mesmo assim, Sakura assentiu. Ficaram em silêncio. O garçom chegou com a conta, Sakura olhou e preparava-se para tirar o dinheiro da carteira, quando Sasori segurou sua mão. Ela o olhou, interrogativamente, mesmo que a sensação da mão fria de Sasori sobre a sua fosse deliciosa. "Espere." ele disse.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e puxou a mão. "Eu quero ir embora, Sasori." ela disse em voz baixa. Sasori levantou as sobrancelhas por um instante, como se pensasse em algo. Por fim, chamou o garçom novamente.

"Por favor, traga-me um sanduíche de queijo e um chocolate quente." ele disse. Sakura arregalou os olhos – era o lanche preferido dela.

"Estou falando sério, Sasori, eu quero ir."

"Dê-me um tempo." foi o que ele disse. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Quinze minutos." completou.

"Tudo bem. Quinze minutos. Comece."

"Ainda não. Deixe seu lanche chegar antes. Aí eu começarei." Sasori disse. Sakura abriu a boca para resmungar alguma coisa, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Suspirou. Ela tinha plena consciência de que, enquanto Sasori não falasse _você pode ir agora_, ela não iria.

Mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio. Sakura encarava Sasori, que olhava calmamente pela janela. Às vezes, ele conseguia ser bem irritante. Mesmo assim, a companhia dele lhe deixava mais leve. E ela sabia que Sasori sabia muito mais dela do que Sasuke jamais saberia. "Por que, Sasori?" ela choramingou.

Ele não deixou de olhar pela janela. "Por que o quê, Sakura?"

"Por que... você sabe! Por que o Sasuke tem que fazer _essas coisas_ comigo?"

Sasori deu um sorriso levemente malicioso. "Bem, você é a namorada dele. Acho que é seu dever satisfazer os desejos de Sasuke."

Sakura ficou um instante tentando entender, então seus olhos começaram a se arregalar e ela corou. "Sasori! Agora é que eu não fico aqui mesmo!" ela começou a se levantar, mas ele segurou de novo sua mão.

"Desculpe." ele disse, mas o sorriso não sumira dos seus lábios. "Então, o que você dizia?"

"Você é um chato." ela revirou os olhos. "Eu estou querendo dizer que... o Sasuke nunca me tratou bem. Eu só queria um pouco de carinho, sabe? Um pouco de..." ela abaixou os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhada do que iria dizer.

"Amor?" ele completou. "Entendo. É normal. Uma das necessidades do ser humano é a de se sentir amado." Sasori disse. Sakura ficou pensando nisso, até que uma pergunta saiu de supetão dos seus lábios, antes que ela pudesse controlá-la.

"Já amou alguém, Sasori?"

O olhar dele se perdeu por uns instantes e voltou a se focalizar nos orbes verdes de Sakura. Ela abaixou os olhos, constrangida. "Desculpe, não deveria ser tão indiscreta. É que... você sabe tudo de mim e eu não sei quase nada sobre você!"

"Sakura, você admira obras de arte, certo?" ele perguntou. Ela assentiu. "Mas você admira tintas?"

"Não..." ela respondeu, confusa.

"Você é uma obra de arte." foi o que ele disse, com simplicidade. Sakura corou. Pensou em algo para falar, mas logo o garçom chegou com sua comida.

"Certo, Sasori. Pode começar." ela ajustou o relógio de pulso. "Quinze minutos contadinhos, ok?" Sakura completou. Logo em seguida começou a comer seu sanduíche e tomar o chocolate quente. Estavam deliciosos e fora uma boa idéia ela ter ficado.

Sasori se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo, estranhando. "Sasuke não te merece. Ele não merece seu amor ou sua devoção, essa devoção que você dá a ele cegamente. Ele não se importa com você ou com seus sentimentos. Sasuke não sabe o que é amar, Sakura. Você não deveria ficar para baixo por causa dele. Você é uma tola."

Sakura ficou em estado de choque diante das palavras. Eram reais, ela sabia. Mesmo assim, doía ter que ouvir aquilo daquele modo. Principalmente a última frase de Sasori. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Ela começou a se levantar, querendo um colo agora, mas, mais uma vez, Sasori a segurou. "Termine seu lanche."

"Não! Você me obriga a ficar aqui e... e começa a jogar isso na minha cara e..." ela começou a soluçar, mas Sasori permaneceu sério.

"Termine o seu lanche, Sakura."

"Não, Sasori, me deix-"

"_Por favor_, Sakura. Eu _preciso_ falar com você."

Ela tornou a se sentar e fungou. Limpou os olhos com as costas da mão e deu mais uma mordida no seu sanduíche, logo depois tomando um gole do chocolate quente.

"Como eu havia dito, você é uma obra de arte, Sakura." ele falou. Sakura começara a prestar mais atenção no que ele dizia. "E como tal, merece ser admirada. E _eu quero te admirar_, Sakura." Sasori finalizou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Ele... ele estava se declarando para ela? Sentiu algo em seu estômago e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Sasori... eu..."

"Termine."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, e foi continuando a comer o sanduíche. Sabia que ele só deixaria que ela falasse se terminasse de comer. Só faltava mais um pedaço quando ela sentiu seu dente bater em algo duro. Seu coração se acelerou – já havia visto vários filmes clichês e sabia o que era. Quando cuspiu, não deu outra: um anel.

Era dourado e dentro estavam grafadas as palavras _Minha obra de arte_. Sakura sorriu. Olhou para Sasori e entregou o anel para ele. O ruivo a olhou surpreso. "Você não-"

"É mais romântico se _você_ colocar o anel no meu dedo, minha tinta." ela riu. E Sasori sorriu e colocou o anel no dedo dela. No exato instante em que ele terminou de colocá-lo, o relógio de Sakura apitou, avisando que os quinze minutos haviam acabado. Ela se levantou.

"Bem, Sasori, seu tempo acabou. Agora eu vou para casa..."

Ele a olhou, surpreso. Sakura deu um sorriso malicioso e o puxou, fazendo-o se levantar também. "... e você vai junto. Porque eu adoraria se você fizesse _essas coisas_ comigo."

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Presente para a Lady Murder, que eu adoro, que adora SasoSaku. Uni o útil ao agradável. Bem, é isso. É minha primeira fic deles, então me dêem um desconto.

**30 Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 20. Lanche**


End file.
